<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Really Got Me Bad by The Wolfs Shadow (callmemulder)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415760">You Really Got Me Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/pseuds/The%20Wolfs%20Shadow'>The Wolfs Shadow (callmemulder)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/pseuds/The%20Wolfs%20Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is sick and he's trying to tell Juliet something important, but she doesn't hear him. And maybe he's afraid she will. One-sided Shules. Oneshot. Please R&amp;R.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Really Got Me Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is my first time writing for Psych, so I hope I have the characters ok. I've actually only just finished watching the first season, so I'm really new to Psych and all the characters. I have read some fanfics for Psych, though, so that helps. =P I had these songs in mind and they just seemed to fit with this scene, so I wrote this. I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading and please leave a review and let me know how I did. :)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Psych franchise or the characters in it. I don't own Can't Smile Without You, Misery, or Just the Way You Are either.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet knocked on the door. There was a voice coming from inside the apartment. She knocked again. No response.</p><p>Calling through the door, Juliet asked, "Shawn, can I come in?"</p><p>The voice stopped for a moment. Then the voice called back a muffled answer. She took it as a "yes".</p><p>Opening the door, she peeked inside. Shawn was lying on the coach, his arm over his eyes.</p><p>Juliet stepped into the apartment. "I brought some soup." She smiled. He mumbled a groan.</p><p>Walking into his kitchen, she continued talking. "You should eat some oranges too. They have a lot of vitamin C."</p><p>Shawn hummed absentmindedly. <em>"Can't smile without you."</em></p><p>Stashing the soup next to the chopped pineapple in Shawn's fridge, Juliet looked up. "What was that?"</p><p><em>"I am in misery,"</em> Shawn said in a song-like, nasally voice.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll feel better with some sleep." She checked to make sure the stove was off, soup wouldn't keep the place from burning down.</p><p>His voice alternated between soft and loud as he breathed. <em>"Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me." </em>He took in a deep breath. "Oh yeah," letting it out.</p><p>Juliet, not hearing Shawn, spotted the blinking light on the answering machine. Shawn rolled over onto his back.</p><p>Juliet left the kitchen and walked past the couch, looking for a blanket. "I checked your answering machine; your dad called. He said not to forget dessert tonight. You should call him back and let him know you won't make it."</p><p>Shawn groaned and flipped onto his stomach, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.<em> "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while."</em> He fell into silence.</p><p>Juliet walked back to the couch and covered Shawn with the blanket she had found. She looked down at Shawn and smiled. "Lassiter says to get better. Of course, he didn't actually say it <em>quite</em> like that..."</p><p>Shawn smiled.</p><p>"The soup is in the fridge and Gus should bring some cold medicine by later. Feel better." He waved a bit and nodded. Still smiling, she turned and left.</p><p>Watching the front door close, the smile left his face. The latch clicked shut. Face expressionless, he started humming again. The phone rang, he ignored it. It was probably his dad.</p><p>Letting his head fall back against the couch, Shawn sang in a quiet, sick, nasally voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Can't smile without you..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>